


X for Soft Kiss, O for Hard Punch

by heartshapedlips



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BFF BaekSoo, BFF ChanHun, ChanSoo - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartshapedlips/pseuds/heartshapedlips
Summary: Chanyeol just wants to run for student council president to get his favorite person to notice him. Kyungsoo just really wants to win.





	X for Soft Kiss, O for Hard Punch

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on aff and lj. this was my submission for onemorechansoo a couple of years back! might officially move over to ao3 so just moving all my works over lol.

 

 

 

“Why are you even running, Park?”

 

Park Chanyeol leans his obnoxiously long body onto the desk behind him and tilts his head back to look into the amused face of his best friend. Well, as amused a face like Oh Sehun’s could look.

 

“What do you mean? Why would I miss a chance to run against residential no-one-is-as-uptight-as-me Do Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol laughs in a way that resounds throughout the entire room. Sehun looks embarrassed as some classmates turn to glare at them for interrupting their crunch studying time.

 

“Don’t you just mean the one-with-the-tight-ass Kyungsoo, like you don’t check out his ass everyday. We all know you like him,” Sehun says nonchalantly. Chanyeol laughs loudly again, causing more heads to turn and they receive a few ‘shh’s’ this time. “Why are you so fucking loud, Park, we’re in a library. Shut up,” Sehun mutters as he looks back down onto his books.

 

Chanyeol ‘tches and looks back to his own work. “Stop making me laugh then. How could I like that little puny dweeb?”

 

“Says the one who still says dweeb.”

 

Chanyeol laughs loudly again but this time they get kicked out and Sehun groans as they both try to find somewhere else to study. He makes a mental note to never invite Park to study with him in the library again.

 

\---

 

“God’s sake, Kyungsoo, did you really have to make this many posters?”

 

“Stop whining, Baekhyun, and hand me another piece of tape.”

 

Do Kyungsoo would not call himself an ambitious person. But he does know he sticks to what he says he will do and will not forfeit until he fully completes that task. Many of his friends could say that was his charm but others, like Baekhyun, have to pull through his persistence ( _stubbornness_ ) and it wasn’t always pretty. For example, this moment right now with Baekhyun having to carry this long stack of heavy posters in his arms. On top of it weighing the same as a  fully grown child, it is also blocking his line of sight. He can barely move without toppling over.

 

“Kyungsoo, are we even allowed to put up posters in the hallways? Didn’t the principal make a rule against this a couple months ago?” Baekhyun struggles to ask. His puny arms weren't trained enough for this.

 

“That was before the student council elections started so I’m sure she’ll understand,” Kyungsoo answers without even hesitating as he starts to put up another poster.

 

“Wow, Do Kyungsoo breaking rules. Never thought I’d see the day.”

 

Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches in distaste as he links the loud booming voice to none other than the school’s slacker.

 

“Park,” is all he says as a greeting before starting to put up another poster.

 

“Ah, so welcoming as always!” Chanyeol says as he picks up a poster from Baekhyun’s arms, eyes skimming quickly on the design. “And having your little midget friend..." " _Hey, I’m taller than Kyungsoo!"_  “-be your slave just for this competition. You continue to surprise me.”

 

“What do you want, Park,” Kyungsoo continues, with a sigh at the end of his words as if Chanyeol’s existence just bores him and he would very much like it if he just disappeared so he can continue on with his campaigning. Chanyeol frowns. 

 

“Are you not even gonna look at me?” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes because how immature when he turns and his eyes nearly bug out when he sees-

 

“You dyed your hair?” he gapes. Chanyeol’s hair isn’t much brighter than it was before but it still stands out as dark grey bangs fall over his eyes. Baekhyun is less impressed because really, how surprising can dyed hair be when Chanyeol's entire right arm is decorated in tattoos? 

 

“Really…that’s what you get surprised ove-"

 

“Yeah, you like it?” Chanyeol asks, smile too wide to look normal. Kyungsoo squints at him and Chanyeol’s not sure if he’s giving him the stink-eye or he just forgot his glasses but he beams nonetheless.

 

“You look like a grandpa,” Chanyeol’s smile drops. “If you think dyeing your hair will help you win against me, you have another thing coming,” Kyungsoo says, getting over his initial shock as he just goes back to his task.

 

Chanyeol pouts. “Fine, whatever. You’re just jealous because you’re stuck looking like everybody else with their boring, black hair and I’m here looking like a sex god. See ya later, little darling.” He chucks the poster over his shoulder, making Kyungsoo scrunch his nose and mutter ‘rude’ under his breath, and halfheartedly shoves past Baekhyun, but with the weight of the posters the boy winds up on his back with the posters scattered everywhere. Kyungsoo jumps, not at the sound of Baekhyun wheezing as he falls, but at the hand on his waist, creeping slightly under his shirt, tickling his skin, and the breath of his rival against his ear.

 

“Good luck, you’ll need it.”

 

Kyungsoo is ready to pull a fist back and into Chanyeol’s eye when he says something else.

 

“Oh and you made a typo, just saying.”

 

**Do Kungsoo For Student Council President!**

 

“You misspelled your own name?” Baekhyun squawks from the floor.

 

 

 

Kyungsoo, who learned his lesson and is wearing his glasses today, walks through the hallway with his head held high. He knew that if he showed even a little embarrassment about the poster mishap yesterday, Park would never let him live it down.

 

He greets all students with a bright smile, bowing almost 90 degrees at every passing classmate, and giving sweet ‘good morning’s’ to all his teachers. He could do this. There’s no way a sweetheart like him could lose to the nuisance that is Park Chanyeol. Just as he is thinking this while he rounding the corner, an entire body collides with his face.

 

A hand cradles the back of his head so the impact didn’t hurt as much when he crashes into the floor but his entire face burned.

 

He blearily opens his eyes to see Chanyeol leaning over him.

 

“Shit, are you okay?” his low voice boomed too loudly in his ear, adding onto his headache. Kyungsoo struggles to push him off but Chanyeol doesn’t budge. He’s just staring at him as if they weren’t in the middle of the fucking hallway, lying on the ground in a weird position before first period even started yet. His eyes widen as he sees the taller boy's face start to move in closer to him.

 

“Get the fuck off, Park!” Chanyeol snaps out of whatever daze he was in before finally pulling away as he spots something on the ground.

 

“Oh shit…” Kyungsoo tries to twist his body to see what he was looking at and his face turns red at the blurred sight of his broken glasses.

 

“You fucking-!” he growls. He snatches the glasses from Chanyeol’s hand and shoves Chanyeol away. No, he was doing well. He was being nice and sweet and he will not tarnish his image by strangling Park Chanyeol. No, he will relax, ignore his entire existence, and be on his way. Chanyeol must also be surprised Kyungsoo didn’t kick his ass into the next century because the smaller boy just quickly gets up without that much of a struggle except for the little wobble as he stands up too quick. Kyungsoo calmly puts on his shattered glasses with his chin up, and walks onward to class as if Chanyeol didn’t just knock him 10 feet back.

 

It wasn’t his fault really…Sehun was the one who decided playing soccer in the hallways was a good idea and really, he was just blocking the ball from hitting Kyungsoo’s face! He didn’t mean for his entire body to collide with it instead.

 

Sehun runs towards him after he collects the soccer ball and looks down at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“You weren’t even close at receiving the ball,” Sehun quips. Chanyeol groans and lies down on the marble floor.

 

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

 

 

 

 

“What happened to your glasses?” Jongin asks as his deskmate flops down onto the chair with an agitated sigh.

 

“Park Chanyeol happened,” is all Kyungsoo gives as he pulls out his books. Jongin just gives a sympathetic nod.

 

Kim Jongin is a year younger than Kyungsoo but was placed accidentally in the upperclassmen’s class. He wanted to request to drop the class but Kyungsoo helped him and told him it’ll be easier on him if he just got his hard classes out of the way.  After Kyungsoo helped him pull up to the top of the class, Jongin clung onto Kyungsoo for the rest of the semester. He adored the older, the two becoming close friends throughout the semester. The feeling was mutual as Kyungsoo saw Jongin like a little brother and treats him better than most of his same aged friends.

 

Unfortunately it was much later where he found out Jongin was Park Chanyeol’s half-brother. He had visited the younger’s house one day for a tutoring session and his eyes nearly fell out of his head when he saw his nemesis on the couch with his presumably dirty feet on the coffee table.

 

“Wassup, Dodoro.” Kyungsoo’s face had turned red in rapid speed, something that seriously concerned Jongin because why was his hyung glaring at his other hyung and why were they in this intense staring contest?

 

“Park,” Kyungsoo gritted out. “What are _you_ doing here?”

 

“Me? Tell me what you’re doing here in MY house?” Chanyeol quipped back, mouth tilted up in a lazy smirk. His house? Kyungsoo looked confusedly at Jongin.

 

“Uh…you see, Chanyeol’s my half brother,” Jongin explained, body shrinking under Kyungsoo’s wide-open gaze.

 

“Half-brother?!” Kyungsoo almost bolted out the door. But he remembered why he was here in the first place and that was to tutor Jongin. So he sucked it up and completely ignored Chanyeol’s existence for the duration of his time at the house. Chanyeol tried, oh did he try, to get Kyungsoo’s attention. Always popping into Jongin’s room whenever the latter would leave to get a drink or take a bathroom break. He would always infuriatingly taunt him, push him to his limits, and overstep his boundaries.

 

Kyungsoo did not understand why someone as popular as Chanyeol would waste so much time bothering him.

 

He also really couldn’t understand how an angel like Kim Jongin could be even a little bit related to Park Chanyeol. He voiced this out loud to the latter and he almost felt bad after seeing his smile falter. Almost. Why did he have to feel bad for stating the obvious? He harassed him all the time; it wasn’t like Kyungsoo acted like he enjoyed it.

 

That following week, Chanyeol hadn't come looking for him at all. Which was a relief but it was also disconcerting. He had felt anxious and paranoid, always looking over his shoulder because why would Chanyeol just suddenly stop? But then after that week, Park resumed his old ways and they went back to bickering nonstop and bothering everyone that had even the slightest relation to them.

 

After class, Jongin waited for Kyungsoo to finish packing before they both left the classroom together.

 

“Hey, hyung do you want to come over today? I got this new movie we could watch together,” Jongin says excitedly. After seeing Kyungsoo’s hesitation he added, “I know Chanyeol hyung won’t be at home if that’s what you’re wondering.”

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and his ears turn pink in slight embarrassment. “I wasn’t wondering. I could care less if Chanyeol’s there, it’s his own house.” They continue walking for a while before Kyungsoo forgot he didn’t answer Jongin. “But yeah, I can come over. Why won’t Chanyeol be home though?”

 

Jongin smiles cheekily at him. “I thought you didn’t care, hyung.” Kyungsoo glares playfully at the younger as he shoves his shoulder. “Kidding! He’s going out to some party tonight, at least that’s what he’s been bragging to me about.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Of course Park would. Did he even care about being student council president? Was everything a joke to him?

 

Jongin noticed Kyungsoo’s scrunched eyebrows knowing he was probably deep in thought about Chanyeol and decided to change the subject to ease his hyung’s mind off of him.

 

“I can help you hand out some of your flyers tomorrow, if you’d like,” Jongin says, a light bounce in step. Kyungsoo smiles and ruffles the younger’s hair.

 

“That’d be great, Jongin, what would I do without you?”

 

Off in the far distance, Baekhyun suddenly clutches his chest as he feels a sharp stab of pain (and betrayal). “Ow, what the fuck?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Man, I seriously can’t wait for this party. This one will actually be good this time,” Sehun says as he tries to shimmy into his skinny jeans.

 

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “That’s what you said about the last three we went to and all of them were total bores.” He still puts on a nice outfit though because he should at least try to enjoy himself.

 

“Man what happened. You used to enjoy these parties no matter how sucky they are. Is this about your campaign?” Sehun asks.

 

“Campaign? What the fuck? Where did that even come from,” Chanyeol scoffs as he throws on a leather jacket. They both make their way to the street as they wait for their ride to get here.

 

“I dunno…you’ve been pretty weird since you started running against Ky-“

 

His phone suddenly buzzed loudly and he picked it out of his pocket to check the text message he received.

 

_Jongin 6:24pm_

_hyung can u stay out a bit later today? Kyungsoo hyung is over_

_THANK YOU!!_

 

“What? What happened?” Sehun asked, seeing Chanyeol’s eyebrows scrunch together. Chanyeol purses his lips as he turns to Sehun.

 

"Sorry, I don’t think I’m going to go tonight,” Chanyeol says as he turns around and quickly waves down a taxi and hops in.

 

“What the fuck, Park?” Sehun groans as the taxi sped past him. He shivered by himself in the cold.

 

“Fucking jerk. He’s not getting my vote,” he pouts.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo and Jongin had just started the movie when they hear the keys in the door. Jongin looks confusedly at who could possibly be coming in when Chanyeol saunters in, eyes boring into the two sitting side by side on the couch.

 

“Hyung? What are you doing here?” Jongin asks, scrambling to get to his feet. The room fills with a weird tension as Kyungsoo crosses his arms and doesn’t spare Chanyeol a glance.

 

“Didn’t feel like going to the party,” he mutters as he chucks his keys on the kitchen table and stomps off into his room.

 

Jongin stutters with his words before he slowly sits back down on the couch.

 

“Huh, that’s weird. He’s been talking about this party all week,” Jongin said. He chuckled awkwardly as he looked over at Kyungsoo, whose eyes were still glued to the screen even though it still had crappy ads running. “This isn’t bothering you is it, hyung? Honestly I really thought Chanyeol hyung was going to be gone for much longer and even stay over at someone else’s place or else I wouldn’t have forced you to sleepover.”

 

Kyungsoo finally manages a smile as he pats Jongin’s thigh. “Don’t worry about it, I’ll still sleep over. Honestly his presence doesn’t bother me at all, let’s just watch the movie.”

 

It was a total lie.

 

Chanyeol came back out and sat together with them, putting his feet up on the coffee table again. He also chewed the popcorn loudly and kept opening candy wrappers during the most important scenes. However none of it was as bad as when Kyungsoo was about to reach his hand in the popcorn bowl but had his wrist held by his least favorite person.

 

“What are you doing.” It wasn’t a question. Kyungsoo thought Chanyeol would just let go after he said that in his most threatening voice but Chanyeol just kept looking straight at the movie. Kyungsoo struggled to get his wrist out but seeing as he was definitely not as strong, it was futile.

 

“Let go, Park,” he grits out. Jongin had already passed out halfway through the movie and Kyungsoo really did not want to make a scene.

 

“What will you do for me to let go,” Chanyeol grins cheekily. Kyungsoo sighs and just drops his hand limply in Chanyeol's grip.

 

“What do you get out of this? Honestly, is it that much fun to bother me?” Chanyeol pretends to think it over before smiling wide and nodding enthusiastically.

 

Kyungsoo knows it’s really no use so he just sits back with his hand in the popcorn bowl and wrist in Chanyeol’s hand. He just continues watching the movie because he was actually really interested in it despite having to watch it with the most infuriating person.

 

He was just getting back into the story after that distraction when he swore he could’ve felt a thumb caress the back of his hand. He quickly glanced at Chanyeol but the other looked engrossed in the movie.

 

Kyungsoo frowns and just turns his attention back to the screen.

 

After the movie was over, Chanyeol finally lets go of his wrist and quietly goes back to his room. Kyungsoo was so confused. What was his deal? He wakes Jongin up so they could reside back in his room.

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo wasn’t sure why he didn’t try harder to get his hand back. Sure Chanyeol didn’t look like he was giving up anytime soon but did Kyungsoo like that he held his wrist for the entirety of the film? No, Kyungsoo decides. He didn’t. It put his arm in an uncomfortable position and he hates losing to Chanyeol even if it was just giving up on fighting him for his hand. But there was a thing he hated more and that was to act like whatever Chanyeol does to him actually affects him.

 

However for the rest of the night, Chanyeol didn’t bother him at all. He just stayed in his room while Kyungsoo stayed in Jongin’s. They both were editing his campaign flyers that he was planning to hand out in the cafeteria tomorrow.

 

“You’re definitely gonna win this, hyung,” Jongin says as he saved the file into the flashdrive.

 

“You think?” Kyungsoo asked his voice laced with insecurity. Sure he might have a lot of bright ideas and determination but he wasn’t nearly as popular as Chanyeol who had an advantage at gaining people’s votes over by natural charm.

 

“Yeah of course! Chanyeol hyung doesn’t really seem all that into it to be honest,” Jongin said, shrugging. Kyungsoo’s ears perked up at that.

 

“What do you mean not all that into it?” Kyungsoo asked, urging the younger to say more.

 

Jongin flopped back down onto his bed to get more comfortable. “I mean, he said he only did it to get on your nerves. I’ve also never seen him work on anything related to his campaign. I think he’s just messing with you, hyung. The only time I saw him do anything related to the student council was when he made Junmyeon sunbae drop out of the race.”

 

Junmyeon dropped out because of Chanyeol? Why would he do that? He didn’t look like the competitive type to do that. As Kyungsoo mulls the thought over, Jongin was already half asleep. Kyungsoo decided to just grab the clothes Jongin lent him and take a quick shower. He peeks into the hallway to make sure he doesn’t bump into Chanyeol. He quickly rushes into the bathroom and closes the door behind him and breathes out a sigh of relief. He strips and showers quickly, wanting to be back in Jongin’s room as fast as possible. When he pulls the curtains back and is about to step out, he freezes.

 

A towel. He forgot a fucking towel! He wants to hit his head repeatedly at how stupid he could be to forget the most important thing. He could just put on the clothes for the meanwhile and then just run into the room and change into a different set. But he really didn’t want to wake up Jongin and he didn’t want to look through his drawers without his permission. Could he make it back quickly? It really wasn’t that far of a run, the bathroom was just across Jongin’s room.

 

He takes a deep breath as he clutches the clothes over his crotch as he stands in front of the door. Chanyeol was probably already sleeping. He hasn’t left his room at all since he went in. Yeah, he wouldn’t be out there.

 

Kyungsoo decides to just say fuck it and make a run for it but as soon as he flings the door open and rushes out a set of hands catch him as he nearly collides into-

 

“Oh my fucking-!” Kyungsoo is about to yell when a hand clamps over his mouth. The clothes drop to the floor and Kyungsoo shivers, partly from the cold and partly at the way the Insufferable One is looking at him.

 

 

Chanyeol was determined to stay in his room and not constantly go over to Jongin’s room to see what the two could possibly be doing. He knows the younger has a puppy crush on Kyungsoo. It was too obvious. If Jongin had a tail, it would be wagging whenever the older’s name was even mentioned.

 

It was gross.

 

But he could do nothing about it because it was obvious Kyungsoo favored his younger sibling way more than he did him.

 

He sort of wishes he did go to the party now. Why did he decide to come home and just mope around? He suddenly thinks of when he stupidly held Kyungsoo’s wrist on a whim. He originally wanted to ‘accidentally’ brush against his hands while they both grabbed the popcorn, a total cliché really, but then out of instinct he grabbed his wrist. His fucking wrist! He couldn’t even hold his hand properly.

 

He sighs and then decides to sleep off his embarrassment. But he needs to take a piss and just as he is about to get up he hears the shower running. He sighs as he walks out into the hallway and creeps up to his brother’s room. He peeks in and sees Jongin is already sleeping soundly on the bed, which means Kyungsoo is the one in the shower.

 

Just as he turns around the bathroom door flings open and a body crashes into him. Oh my god, oh my god- “Oh my fucking-" Chanyeol’s brain was going into overdrive as he fucking realizes he has a body full of wet, _naked_ Kyungsoo. The water is seeping through his clothes and he could fucking feel everything.

 

He knows Kyungsoo is going to yell and he does the first thing that comes to mind: slap a hand over his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo struggles in his arms and Chanyeol underestimated just how wet he is as he slips on the puddle under his feet, causing both of them to crash down hard on the floor. Kyungsoo glances into Jongin’s room, panicked but the younger doesn’t even move.

 

“He’s a heavy sleeper, nothing can wake him up.”

 

Which snaps Kyungsoo back to the current situation that he was naked. And on top of Chanyeol. Oh dear lord, what did he do to deserve this? He quickly tries scrambling up and off when the hand leaves his mouth to grab onto his arm. What the fuck are you doing, is what Kyungsoo wants to ask when he feels something on the side of his thigh. Chanyeol’s face reddens and so does Kyungsoo’s ears.

 

“Park, are you fucking hard?” he hisses. Chanyeol feels like he is going to faint. His hands trail up the back of Kyungsoo’s thighs as the latter’s breath hitches in his throat because what the fuck is happening here? He swears he feels Chanyeol’s hips grind up into his before the taller stands up abruptly. He almost falls onto his back if not for the arm around his waist holding him up.

 

Chanyeol pushes Kyungsoo against the wall. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as Chanyeol suddenly looks so much taller. The dim lighting in the hallway lights up Chanyeol’s hair and the gleam in his eyes is so much different than the gleam he has before he does something ridiculously stupid, like blowing up shit in chemistry class.

 

Chanyeol leans down towards him and Kyungsoo thinks he might actually faint. Because one, he’s naked. Two, something was seriously wrong with Chanyeol. Three, he doesn’t care if Jongin is a heavy sleeper, he’s still in the room right next to them!

 

But Chanyeol just continues to stare and Kyungsoo is too weirded out to even say anything.

 

“Seriously, what’s up with you lately?” Kyungsoo finally breaks the silence. It snaps Chanyeol out of the trance he as in as well and the taller finally backs up. Kyungsoo awkwardly places his hands in front of his crotch, but that just makes Chanyeol look at that area anyway before he coughs and turns away.

 

“I swear if you tell anyone about this…” Kyungsoo starts but Chanyeol just picks up Jongin’s clothes from where they were dropped on the floor and shoves them into his hands before rushing back into his room.

 

Kyungsoo is left standing alone in the hallway, body and hair still dripping wet, with Jongin’s clothes in his arms and a pounding-too-hard-to-be-normal heart in his chest.

 

 

\---

 

 

Baekhyun doesn’t ask why Kyungsoo always makes some sort of weird noise before running the other way whenever they see Chanyeol coming towards their direction.

 

Kyungsoo had always disliked Chanyeol but he always manage to ignore the other’s presence and not pay attention to anything the other says. Him being so strict on avoiding Chanyeol makes things suspicious. However, Baekhyun knows Kyungsoo and he knows the latter definitely will not tell him if he asks and he would very much like to go through the day without an elbow in his stomach.

 

It was the last week before the actual voting and Baekhyun worries that Kyungsoo’s mind is so far up in the sky that he might slack off and lose everything he worked so hard for. He knows Kyungsoo won't tell him what’s the deal between him and Chanyeol but maybe the taller will tell him.

 

So he seeks out Oh Sehun because wherever Sehun is Chanyeol would most likely be there.

 

“I haven’t seen him all day.”

 

“What!?”

 

Sehun shrugs as he sucks obnoxiously through his straw of bubble tea. “Yeah, he’s been avoiding me. SOME FRIEND!” he says out loud as he glances around him. Baekhyun looks around.

 

“Uh…he’s not here.”

 

Sehun sighs.

 

“Yeah I know but if he is, I HOPE HE HEARD THAT,” he yells again.  He dejectedly sips through his straw again.

 

“Has Chanyeol been acting weird lately?” Baekhyun asks. Sehun now looks interested as he puts his bubble tea aside.

 

“Yeah! He’s been really moody lately, always snapping at people and hiding away god knows where! He hasn’t even told me anything,” Sehun says.

 

Baekhyun perks up. Now he knows this situation isn’t just onesided on Kyungsoo’s part.

 

“Kyungsoo’s been acting really weird too. I wonder if something happened between them.”

 

“I dunno, this all started when Chanyeol BAILED on me the other night to go home,” Sehun grumbles. Baekhyun wishes he would stop doing that.

 

“Hm…Kyungsoo’s behavior started after he spent the night at Jongin’s.”

 

Sehun’s eyes widened. “Shit…didn’t think he actually would..." Baekhyun looks intently at him as he gulps. “I mean-nothing! I gotta go-" Before he could grab his drink and bolt, Baekhyun gets to it first and stands up.

 

Sehun curses his weakness.

 

“Tell me what you were going to say!” Baekhyun threatens as he lifts the lid off of the drink. Sehun rolls his eyes.

 

“You would think I was a five year old child.”

 

“Quickly!”

 

“Fine! Chanyeol has a huge crush on Kyungsoo okay? He wanted to bone him since day one. Now return my drink!” The blonde feels something whack the back of his head. “Ow, what the f-"

 

Chanyeol’s face was red as he flailed his arms around.

 

“I-I never said-" Chanyeol stuttered. “You told him my biggest secret in exchange for bubble tea?!”

 

Baekhyun was still standing there, eyes zoned out as he takes in the information. He silently hands Sehun the bubble tea, and walks away from the two without another glance.

 

“Great, thanks a lot, you jerk,” Chanyeol grumbles as he smacks the drink from Sehun’s hands and onto the floor.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO-"

 

 

Baekhyun knew he should just keep his mouth shut. The last time he was in Kyungsoo’s chokehold was in middle school but he could still clearly remember the feeling of air escaping his lungs. Not something he would want to experience again.

 

But this is information he can’t keep quiet about! Keeping quiet in general was hard enough as it is and isn't withholding valuable information a federal crime? Thus, Baekhyun's logic is telling him he must tell Kyungsoo. He nearly runs into Kyungsoo when he spots him in the hallway. He grabs the shorter’s shoulders and shakes him.

 

“Baekhyun, what the fuck!” Kyungsoo groans as he shoves his best friend off. “Can't you greet me like a normal person?”

 

“Chanyeol-he...”

 

Kyungsoo slaps a hand over his mouth.  “Don’t even say his name.”

 

Baekhyun’s voice is muffled as he tries to tug Kyungsoo’s hand from his mouth. Having no other choice-

 

Kyungsoo yelps as he pulls his hand away. “Did you just bite me?”

 

“I said he’s got a crush on you!” Baekhyun breathes out before Kyungsoo could attack him.

 

Kyungsoo freezes as he turns away from his friend and begins walking off. Baekhyun fastens his pace and walks beside him. “Didn’t you hear me!? Park’s got a friggin’ big ass crush on-"

 

“He doesn’t.”

 

“You don’t believe me? Oh Sehun told me and you know how close those two are. He didn’t even deny it when he found out Sehun told!”

 

Baekhyun pauses when he sees Kyungsoo shake his head.

 

“Don’t see you see, this is all part of their plan. Sehun is always an accomplice to whatever Park does and this is to throw me off. We’ve been rivals for so long, you don’t think this sounds a bit fishy that he’s like this when we’re running against each other?” _Why would he suddenly have an interest in me of all people_ , is what Kyungsoo wants to say. “He’s planning on humiliating me. He wants to tarnish the image I spent so long building.”

 

“What exactly happened when you stayed over at Jongin’s?” Baekhyun asks. Kyungsoo’s ears turn bright red as he crosses his arms.

 

“None of your business,” he says and the conversation ends at that. Kyungsoo sighs and wraps an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulders. “But thanks for telling me. You’ll do well as my vice president.”

 

Baekhyun’s face brightens. “Wait, you were serious with making me vice president? Even though I’m 90% sure I’ll screw everything up?”

 

“Don’t make me regret this, Byun.”

 

 

 

Chanyeol is pretty sure he’s jacked off more times this week than the rest of the time all year. He can’t fucking get the image of Kyungsoo naked and wet on his lap out of his mind but he’s positive he doesn’t want to. It’s great jack off material when he knows he can never have the real thing.

 

He knows Kyungsoo was going to reject him that night if he had confessed. He’s pretty sure Kyungsoo never even saw him as a potential anything. But he was so close to actually saying something. With the way his lips quivered and the heat of his body under his fingertips, he was so fucking close. But no, the situation was too awkward for the smaller. He would wait until they were both fully clothed.

 

Their campaigning ends soon but he could really care less. He only ran so Kyungsoo would notice him but it was all kinds of the wrong attention. He didn’t know how to properly approach him because they’ve been rivals for so long. Goody two shoes Kyungsoo, always on the top of the school marks, and Park Chanyeol, the boy who set cars on fire as a hobby.

 

He’s going to drop out so Kyungsoo can have his win like he deserves. He knew it wouldn’t be fair to the other if someone like him only won by popularity votes and really he had no idea what a student council student was supposed to be doing anyway. Kyungsoo was always running around doing errands for teachers and making sure everyone caught up in their classes and just acting like the perfect candidate for this position.

 

And Chanyeol was just a dirty pervert for jacking off to him.

 

He groans as he flops back down on his bed. He hadn’t meant to like the nerdy kid. He just wanted to fool around with him for a bit because it was funny to see him so riled up but Kyungsoo stuck around longer than he anticipated and he ended up not wanting to let him go.

 

“Hey Chanyeol hyung,” Jongin says peeking into his room. Chanyeol growls at him and chucks a pillow towards his direction. Jongin closes the door slightly so the pillow rebounds off and he peeks in again, but this time looking slightly put off.

 

“I was wondering if Soo hyung could sleep over again,” he asks. Chanyeol wants to roll over onto the ground and crawl under his bed.

 

“You never asked me before, why now?” he grumbles, but inside he was mentally screaming ‘NO! DON’T! HE’LL RUIN ME.’

 

“Because you guys seem more awkward around each other than usual…” Jongin says in a quiet voice. He gets another pillow chucked at him but this time it hits him square in the face.

 

 

Chanyeol really doesn’t get why Kyungsoo would actually be willing to come over again after what happened last time.

 

A spring of hope blossoms in his chest. Maybe Kyungsoo didn’t mind Chanyeol saw him fully nude. Maybe he liked it?

 

Or maybe Kyungsoo is going to pretend it never happened and he’s going to ignore Chanyeol’s existence yet again.

 

Or he was so angry that Chanyeol embarrassed him and is coming over to exact his revenge by breaking him in half.

 

“Kyungsoo hyung!” he hears Jongin call from downstairs.

 

Chanyeol quickly hides under the covers in case Kyungsoo does go for plan C but he doesn’t hear them at all. They must already be in Jongin’s room. Chanyeol pouts because even though he thought he was going to get beat up, it would at least would be better than being ignored.

 

He sighs and decides he might as well waste some time before gathering the courage to actually confront Kyungsoo.

 

Or he could just wait until Jongin falls asleep and then drag Kyungsoo out of his room by force. No Chanyeol, no, he reprimands himself.

 

In the end Chanyeol just fell asleep. He wakes up disgruntled a few hours later, hair mussed, and eyes barely opened. Glancing at the clock, he sees it’s already around midnight. He wonders if Kyungsoo and Jongin were already asleep. He places a snapback over his messy hair and creeps out of his room and down the hall to where the two were staying.

 

He winces at the sound of the door creaking when he pushes it slightly ajar and sees Jongin and Kyungsoo. But he frowns when he sees they were sharing the same bed.

 

Do friends do this?

 

Chanyeol would never share a bed with Sehun. The other drools and kicks in his sleep and Chanyeol would cry if he had to feel Sehun breathing down his neck early in the morning right when he wakes up.

 

He mutters to himself for a few more seconds before walking in boldly. Kyungsoo looked so peaceful, Chanyeol thinks. It’d be so mean of him to just wake him up because of his petty feelings. He sighs and is about to turn back out when he sees Jongin wrap a leg around the older’s waist. Chanyeol’s eyebrows twitch and he takes a deep breath.

 

_Nope, just walk out, Chanyeol. That’s nothing, Jongin was just feeling cold so_ -

 

He sees Jongin nuzzling his face against Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

“Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo, wake up,” Chanyeol whispers. He grabs a hold of Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his hand moving down to his back and presses up and down, shaking the entire body.

 

Kyungsoo grits his teeth as he feels Chanyeol shaking him awake. Or really just trying to break his back. He barely had any sleep the night before and he really doesn’t have the energy to talk to Chanyeol right now. And also Chanyeol can’t whisper for his life. His voice still sounds like a booming stereo in the silence of Jongin’s room.

 

He keeps his body still and hopes Chanyeol will just give up.

 

The taller eventually does, and with a loud, heavy sigh. Kyungsoo resists the urge to smile. He was always so dramatic. Kyungsoo hears him leave the room and tries to go back to sleep. But he can’t.

 

He had to piss. He hates the fact that he always feels the need to pee whenever he wakes up even if for a few minutes.

 

He waits for the sound of Chanyeol’s door to close but he realized he can't hold it in any longer. He quickly puts on his glasses and scurries into the bathroom and lightly closes the door so he can relieve himself.

 

Chanyeol heard the light footsteps in the hallway and smirks. Jongin would never wake up in the middle of the night, he was too heavy of a sleeper. So that only means-

 

He creeps up in front of the bathroom door and holds out his arms. The door flings open and just as Chanyeol predicted, he gets an armful of Kyungsoo.

 

“Mmf! What the fuck, Park?!” Kyungsoo hisses. “You scared me.”

 

“You were awake weren’t you,” Chanyeol says, looking directly into his eyes. Kyungsoo’s ears can’t help but turn pink. Being in this familiar situation again, he can’t help but remember their last encounter. Chanyeol seems to feel the same as he awkwardly coughs and moves a step backward.

 

“What do you want?” Kyungsoo finally asks as he wraps his arms around himself. That’s when Chanyeol noticed the clothes he was wearing. It didn’t bother him as much last time (maybe because he was trying not to faint seeing Kyungsoo NAKED and wanted to get away as quickly as possible) but seeing him in another boy’s clothes makes him feel really bummed out. Even if it was his own brother’s clothes.

 

“Um…do you want to talk in my room?”  Chanyeol asks hesitantly. The way Kyungsoo looked so blank was making him nervous and he regretted asking until he saw Kyungso timidly nod.

 

Chanyeol smiles wide, a bit too wide as he feels that might’ve disturbed Kyungsoo a little, as he leads him into his room.

 

“So…” Kyungoo trails off as he stands awkwardly at the foot of his bed. Chanyeol stares at him for a bit longer and laughs.

 

“You dyed your hair,” Chanyeol notices, grinning cheekily. “Brown is still a boring color, you should’ve dyed it pink or something if you wanted some attention.”

 

Kyungsoo scrunches his nose at his smug face and crosses his arms.

 

“I didn’t do it for you so I don’t know why you think I’d want your opinion,” he retorts. Chanyeol just laughs at his defenseless. Kyungsoo unfolds his arms and instead just stands there, unsure of what to do now.

 

“Why do you look so awkward? Just come on up, I swear the sheets are clean.” Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches up in distaste but he complies and sits on the bed besides Chanyeol.

 

“Why didn’t you wake up earlier when I was in there?” Chanyeol asked after a few minutes of silence. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and turned to him.

 

“Why were you even trying to wake me?” he retorts.

 

Chanyeol pouts.

 

_You and Jongin were in the same bed._

_You’re in Jongin’s clothes._

_You both look like you’re dating!!!!_

_I just wanted to let you know I thought about doing the frick frack with you 10 times in just one night._

 

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol says as he leans more into the pillow.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a little yawn then and Chanyeol pats the pillow next to him.

 

“Jongin tends to sprawl over empty space when you leave your spot so he probably took over the entire bed by now,” he explains when Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“So the reasonable solution to that is to share a bed with you?” Kyungsoo sneers. Chanyeol prays his face isn’t red right now.

 

“What’s your deal, Park? I thought you hated me,” Kyungsoo says, voice almost a whisper.

 

Chanyeol frowns. Sure he teased him but he never conveyed he hated Kyungsoo at all. How is that even possible when all he wanted to was to bend him over and showed just how much he fucking liked him?

 

“I could never hate you,” he replies sincerely.

 

“Sure could have fooled me,” Kyungsoo mutters but he falls back down on the pillow and closes his eyes. Chanyeol hopes his breathing isn’t too noticeable but he can hardly feel oxygen pumping through his lungs with how he feels having Kyungsoo sleeping beside him.

 

“Kyungsoo,” he croaks out. Kyungsoo doesn’t open his eyes but he hums in reply.

 

Chanyeol doesn’t know if it’s because it was late and he was starting to get delirious or if this was just his breaking point of having someone he wanted for so long finally so close but he went for it anyway.

 

“I like you. Wanted you for a really long time. And I’ve done shitty things, like running in this competition, to get your attention but you just seem to hate me more and more and I just wanted to tell you now while you’re here- with me and not wanting to kill me- so yeah….”

 

Kyungsoo had opened his eyes halfway through his confession (?) and was now just staring at him.

 

Chanyeol inaudibly gulps and starts to play with his fingers out of nervousness.

 

“You’re not doing this to ruin my chances of becoming president right?”

 

Chanyeol just opens his mouth wide in disbelief.

 

“You really think I would put my heart on the line to mess up your campaign?” he asked, eyebrow raised.

 

“It just seems really weird for you to say all this,” Kyungsoo mutters, cheeks turning pink. “I just don’t think I really fully believe you.”

 

Chanyeol sighs and flops down on the bed besides the smaller.

 

“I would never go that low to fake a confession. Have I ever done anything that stupid? Don’t answer.”

 

Kyungsoo bites back a laugh and tucks himself deeper in the covers. His chest feels...surprisingly light. It feels really good to be confessed to, he has to admit. And even though he has never really thought about Chanyeol that way, he feels like he could. He feels warmth next to him as he feels Chanyeol snuggle closer to him.

 

He turns to say something until he sees the taller is already looking at him. He doesn’t pull away this time when the taller leans in and kisses him on the lips.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“And Do Kyungsoo wins as your new student council president!” The auditorium is filled with applause as Kyungsoo bows multiple times before shaking hands with the principal.

 

“I will work hard, thank you for voting for me!” Kyungsoo says with a wide smile as he heads off the stage.

 

He hugs Baekhyun as the other runs towards him.

 

“I knew you could do it!” Baekhyun says as he waves a ‘Do Kyungsoo rules!’ banner.

 

“Yeah right, I’m sure you thought Chanyeol was going to win with how half the school adores him,” Kyungsoo scoffs but he still has a huge smile on his face because he did it, he actually did it.

 

“Chanyeol? What happened to ‘I will never call him by his first name because that would mean there was actually effort in getting close to him’?”

 

Baekhyun was honestly just teasing but with the way Kyungsoo’s ears turned ridiculously red made him narrow his eyes with suspicion.

 

“Do Kyungsoo...what happened? You better tell me! I _will_ scream.”

 

“Jesus, nothing happened. Why do you always assume-“

 

“What’s that on your neck!?” Baekhyun cuts him off and tugs at the collar of his shirt. “Oh my fucking god, that’s a hickey! Damn, how did I not catch that before.”

 

Kyungsoo shoves him away as he fixes his collar. “Fuck, I told him not to leave marks.”

 

“Who!” Baekhyun gets way too close for Kyungsoo’s personal liking. “Who is it! That’s it, I’m going to scream. 1, 2…”

 

“I’m not sure I’m happy with how close you’re standing to my boyfriend.”

 

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at that voice.

 

“NO FUCKING WAY!”

 

 

****

 

 

 

Chanyeol eagerly kisses back without hesitation and bites a bit too hard, cause he’s just so eager, but Kyungsoo tries to ignore the pain as Chanyeol soothingly kisses him gently afterwards in silent apology. His hands are suddenly everywhere, touching Kyungsoo on his thighs and trailing up to his ass where he pulls his shirt up. Kyungsoo tries pushing Chanyeol away for just a minute to take off his glasses but Chanyeol didn’t have any of it. He just pushes himself closer, their noses slightly bumping and harsh breaths taken whenever their lips would part for a second.

 

Chanyeol groans when Kyungsoo’s hesitant hands rest on the nape of his neck and he kisses him harder.

 

They have been testing the waters for the past week and he is more than half sure Kyungsoo doesn’t have any experience as he experimentally grinds down with his hips. Kyungsoo moans in his mouth and Chanyeol thinks he can get used to that sound forever. He momentarily pulls away and pecks the smaller’s lips a few more times.

 

“Kyungsoo, tell me, do you want this with me?” Kyungsoo opens his eyes half dazed and stares into Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

_Do you trust me?_ is the underline of those words.

 

Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes and leans forward to nip him lightly on the nose and Chanyeol pretty much wants to swoon because how Kyungsoo of him to do that. He leans down to kiss him again, slower this time and licks into his mouth, cupping his soft cheeks.

 

He lifts up Kyungsoo’s shirt and smiles at how red his face turned, the blush trailing all the way down to his neck and upper chest. He kisses his neck, pecks his collarbones and goes back up to his mouth.

 

Kyungsoo feels like his face is about to burst with how fast his body heated up. He cannot imagine how he even got into this situation but he oddly doesn’t feel anything other than excitement and a little embarrassment at how quickly things escalated. He can’t find it in himself to deny himself this however. Even if it is with someone he saw as a rival for many years now.

 

He pulls Chanyeol back down as soon as both their shirts were removed and they both make out while they struggle to unbutton their pants.

 

Kyungsoo keeps trying to take off his glasses but Chanyeol in turn, keeps distracting him before he can even touch them.

 

“Keep them on,” he groans out as he nibbles on his ear.

 

Suddenly his last piece of clothing is taken off and Kyungsoo suddenly realizes the depth of what is happening. Chanyeol must’ve seen the distress on his face as he pauses unbuttoning his jeans.

 

“Kyungsoo…are you okay with this? Really, the last thing I want to do is force you,” Chanyeol says. “I’ve waited so long, I can wait again.”

 

Chanyeol decided to quickly take in the image of Kyungsoo naked just in case the other does decide to wait. He would very much like to blow him at the very least.

 

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and looks into Chanyeol’s eyes.

 

“Shut up and just kiss me, Park,” Kyungsoo says as he wraps his hand around his neck and pulls him down again.

 

Chanyeol parts from him momentarily to grab lube and a condom from his drawer. Kyungsoo’s eyes narrowed suspiciously when he saw it was almost empty. Chanyeol’s ears turned bright red.

 

“It isn’t what you’re thinking,” Chanyeol manages. “I...it was just my hand.”

 

“Okay…what you do in your spare time is really none of my business,” Kyungsoo says, blankly. Chanyeol shakes his head and pinches Kyungsoo’s cheek. The smaller groans and whacks his arm halfheartedly.

 

“I just wouldn’t want you thinking I was bedding people other than you when I knew I liked you and all,” Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo’s face tints pink but he didn’t want to seem like he enjoyed Chanyeol saying that so he just pulls in the taller for another kiss. Chanyeol dips his fingers in the lube and begins to finger him gently. Kyungsoo let out soft groans in Chanyeol’s mouth and it reminded him that Kyungsoo was most likely still a virgin.

 

“Is-is this your first time?” Chanyeol asks as he hesitates before adding another finger. Chanyeol feels like he should ask if Kyungsoo wanted to top since he might be nervous losing his-

 

“Did you think I was a virgin? I wouldn’t normally disclose this information to anyone but now that we’re here, no I’m not. Now hurry up before I lose my boner,” he says, wiggling his hips a bit. Chanyeol just gapingly looks at him.

 

“You’re not? Who did you do it with?” Kyungsoo groans in frustration at Chanyeol pulling his finger out.

 

“It’s not important, Park. What, did you expect me to be a virgin waiting years and years until I get to be deflowered by you? Is that what you were expecting?” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms.

 

“N-no! I just thought since you were always so busy you wouldn’t have time to-you know,” Chanyeol says, a bit embarrassed. He gasps. “Was it Junmyeon?”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and whacks the side of his head. “No, you idiot! Get on with it will you?”

 

Chanyeol didn’t have much time to feel put off by the sudden news as Kyungsoo starts grinding his hips up and down to the feeling of his fingers. After he was stretched out enough, the smaller pushes Chanyeol on his back and straddles his thighs, grinding down his hips and kissing and biting his lips. Chanyeol would never have guessed Kyungsoo was a biter but he can’t say he disliked it. He could barely think straight when Kyungsoo’s plump lips started trailing down his neck, breathing softly.

 

Kyungsoo leans back momentarily to slip the condom onto Chanyeol’s cock. Chanyeol helps lead his cock into Kyungsoo’s hole. He gasps for air as Kyungsoo starts to move up and down almost immediately, without much time to adjust.

 

“S-shit, Kyungsoo, wait! Slow down!” Chanyeol groans as he writhes under the smaller. Chanyeol really didn’t want to come that soon.

 

“I can’t, you feel…so good,” Kyungsoo groans as he buries his head between Chanyeol’s neck and shoulder. Chanyeol puts his hands on Kyungsoo’s hips and guides him faster when Kyungsoo started to falter, trying to chase his release.

 

When Kyungsoo lifts his head again, his glasses are askew, sliding down his nose and bouncing with every hard thrust Chaneyol gave. Chanyeol groans and rubs his hips, his grip getting tighter. He can feel Kyungsoo shudder at the touch of his hands on his waist. He knew the smaller had a soft spot there. The thought only makes him rub circles into his skin more and he lets out a moan at Kyungsoo clenching down on his cock from the ministrations. He’s sure Kyungsoo is going to have some bruises the next day on his pale skin. He grows harder at the thought if even possible.

 

“I-I think I’m gonna come,” Kyungsoo groans. He leans down and bites on the tattoo on Chanyeol’s neck. Chanyeol is about to tease him about his little tattoo kink but he can’t seem to think straight when he feels Kyungsoo clenching tighter around him.

 

“Fuck! Chanyeol, _Chanyeol_!"

 

It was the first time Chanyeol actually heard Kyungsoo call him by his name instead of Park and that made him groan loudly and flip Kyungsoo onto his back and start fucking him roughly, making the latter automatically lock his ankles behind his back.  He sucks onto the smaller’s collarbones, nipping wherever he can get his lips on. Kyungsoo’s legs fall from Chanyeol’s waist as he finally comes, a deep groan and a sigh coming out of him before he rests his head on the pillow. Chanyeol looks down at a sated Kyungsoo as he continues to thrust into him, knowing full well how sensitive Kyungsoo must feel. He grins when he sees the healthy red on his cheeks and the lopsided glasses on his face. He looked so well fucked and Chanyeol was just so _so_ close. The smaller just groans and whacks his arm when he catches him staring.

 

“Hurry up, Park, my ass is hurting,” Kyungsoo mutters. Chanyeol leans down and sucks harshly on his paleneck.

 

“Call me by my name,” he huskily says.

 

“What?” Kyungsoo winces when Chanyeol sucks onto another spot on his neck.

 

“Say my name, goddammit! Please.”

 

"Okay! Just don't leave any marks."

 

“Chanyeol _,_ ” Kyungsoo moans. "Chanyeol! _Chanyeol."_ Chanyeol knew Kyungsoo was gassing it just so he can come already but it was working. Kyungsoo leaning up to press a kiss on his nose was the final hit on the nail. 

 

Chanyeol thrusts with more rigor, with one hand pulling up Kyungsoo's thigh, and lands one lingering kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips before he comes deep into the condom. He rides it out, Kyungsoo helping him by grinding slowly against him. When he feels like he emptied out, he pulls out and ties up the condom. He throws it away and flops down onto Kyungsoo’s sweaty body.

 

“Get the fuck off me,” Kyungsoo mutters, already half-asleep.

 

“No, I like the view from up here,” Chanyeol replies, kissing his nose.

 

“Never knew you were this gross.”

 

“But you had sex with me anyway so what does that make you?”

 

“Don’t make me regret this, Park.”

 

Chanyeol pouts.

 

“I thought you were finally gonna drop the Park,” he whines.

 

“Don’t ever whine again, it disturbs me,” Kyungsoo says as he finally takes off his glasses. "Besides I even call Baekhyun by his last name and we've been friends for years."

 

"You don't call Jongin by his last name," Chanyeol frowns. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes.

 

"That's only cause I know like five Kims!"

 

"Whatever just admit you like Jongin more than me," Chanyeol says, snuggling into Kyungsoo's neck. He half expects Kyungsoo to just give him and coddle him with praise, _'no Chanyeol, of course not, Jongin's nothing compared to you.'_

 

"Yeah you're right."

 

Chanyeol backs away from Kyungsoo's neck with an affronted look. "Babe!" Kyungsoo laughs as he pulls Chanyeol down for a kiss. 

 

"Just shut up and kiss me." Chanyeol relents, because what greater words can come out of your lover's mouth, and they make out slowly, just basking in their afterglow.

 

“I’m going to drop out by the way,” Chanyeol says as they both have their eyes closed, sleep almost taking over. “The student council thing.”

 

“Why would you do that,” Kyungsoo asks, disinterested. Chanyeol opens his eyes and sputters unintelligently. He thought Kyungsoo would’ve been a little happier (and touched) than that.

 

“Because, you worked so hard for it so it’s only fair you win. I only ran to get your attention anyway,” Chanyeol admits now that they’re not in an ‘I want to strangle you until the light leaves your eyes’ sort of relationship.

 

“Yeah, I did work hard for it so I don’t really need you to drop out. I will win on my own and if I don’t, at least I tried. I would honestly feel really offended if you dropped out just because you think you’re going to beat me in this competition anyway,” Kyungsoo says. Chanyeol just gapes at him. “Well anyway, I feel gross so I’m going to shower and go back to Jongin’s bed. Goodnight.”

 

“Wait, what?” Chanyeol sputters. Just when he forgot about Jongin. Kyungsoo grabs his pants and shimmies into them.

 

“I can’t keep disappearing from his room, he’s going to think something’s up,” he explains as he grabs his shirt and his glasses.

 

“I’m not gonna let you sleep in another man’s room after we just did the frick frack! What the fuck!” Chanyeol says, scrambling up from the bed to stop him.

 

“Frick frack? And you call me a dweeb...”

 

“Not the important thing here! Kyungsoo, I’m serious here. I don’t want this to be a one time thing. I want to date you,” Chanyeol says, grabbing the younger’s hands.

 

“I can’t really take you seriously naked.”

 

"I want to make love to you and hold your hand and I don't care if you get into some fancy smancy school, I'll follow you wherever! I'll go to some school nearby and get a job and we can maybe get a place together." Chanyeol says. Kyungsoo smiles as he tip toes and kisses him on the corner of his mouth.  
  


"We're going to drive each other insane," Kyungsoo whispers as he holds Chanyeol's waist. The taller leans down and molds their lips together again, taking his time kissing him and holding him.  
  


"You already drive me insane, but the good way," Chanyeol says. "And you're not gonna go to Jongin's, you're gonna stay right here next to Papa Yeol where he can cuddle you and maybe make out with you a lot again."  
  


"Don't ever say Papa Yeol again if you expect me to keep your balls intact."  
  


"Right."

 

 


End file.
